Rapunzel
Skills Rapunzel has quite a few handy skills. After being stuck in a secluded tower in the middle of a forest for eighteen years, you need to do something to pass the time. As long as it can be done within the confines of her home, Rapunzel has done it all. She cooks, she cleans, she bakes, she knits, she sings, and she plays the guitar - there's also pot-making and candle-making she's experimented with. All of that aside, though, one of Rapunzel's favorite pastimes is painting and she's grown quite good at it over the years. The ceilings and walls of her tiny little home are just about covered in paintings reflected her desire to leave home and explore the world. Oh yeah. Did I mention that she has magical glowing hair? As previously mentioned, one of Rapunzel's talents is singing. When she sings a very specific melody, though, the lyrics of which involve a flower with certain magical properties, her golden hair begins to glow. That, of course, isn't the most shocking part. While glowing, the touch of her hair has healing properties. As long as contact remains for an effective period of time, it can heal just about any flesh wound. She can also heal sickness or grant an old man or woman youth. The flaw, however, is the fact that when her hair is cut, her golden hair turns brown and any healing properties are instantly lost. Personality Rapunzel is a big dreamer. She isn't the girl who gets to travel the world, go to carnivals, and sit by the ocean. She isn't the girl who gets to lay in the grass and watch the starry night sky and she certainly isn't the girl who gets to go see the floating lights in the sky - not even for her birthday. She dreams of it all, though, gazing across the horizon from the single window in her tower. Rapunzel wants to see the world and experience the people in it for herself. Seeing those floating lights which fill the sky every year on her birthday, though, is her real dream. It's a dream she feels so strongly about that she has taken the time (what else would she be doing?) to paint the beautiful scene on a mantle. Had she left her tower at least once before, Rapunzel imagines that she would be an adventurous girl. She supposes that she possesses a bit of that quality within her home, though. She has never been afraid to try new things, especially with the endless amounts of free time she has. If she could take a step outside of her tower, the first thing she could see herself doing is going to see those floating lights before going to see the rest of the wonders of the world in her own eyes. Rapunzel also loves reading. It's probably the closest thing she has to the rest of the world without actually stepping outside. She will also gladly take in any information she can get, absolutely loving being able to learn new things. In terms of other people, Rapunzel has never interacted with another person besides her own mother, the woman who keeps her hidden away in her tower. Her mother has made sure to tell her all of the horror stories she can muster up, though, to keep her afraid of the people and the "creatures" of the world. The tactic seems to work on Rapunzel for a little while, but it tends to only heighten her fascination. If she were to actually meet another person, though, it's questionable whether her initial response would be paranoia or fascination - perhaps a mixture of both. Appearance At first glance, Rapunzel may look like your typical medieval teenager. Pretty, blonde, green eyes, and a very spirited individual. That glance, of course, would have to be very swift since the factor which defines her is very difficult to miss. Yes, her lengthy golden blonde hair is beautiful and always very well taken care of, but it is the length which catches the eyes of others. Or it certainly would have had she ever left her tower before. Rapunzel has never cut her hair to a reasonable length because her mother will not allow her to. And so, the locks drag behind her at an unimaginable length. It has reached the point where she uses her hair for certain acrobatic tricks and with the right leverage, she can hold herself up off of the ground with only her hair. If need be, she can even tie somebody up! Oh yes - and it occasionally glows when she sings. Beyond her hair, Rapunzel is a very normal looking girl. She is thin, standing at about five feet three inches, and her skin is a little bit on the paler side. The most sunlight she gets comes from her single tower window, after all. Her eyes are a very light shade of green, which seem to compliment the rest of her slightly pale features. In terms of clothing, Rapunzel is accustomed to dresses - more colorful dresses. She doesn't really wear shoes, since she's never exactly needed them in the past. Relationships Billyboy Erik Fai D. Flourite Hiccup Haddock Menolly History Despite what the rest of this reading has most likely made the readers believe, Rapunzel was not always confined to a tower. This little blonde girl was born in a royal palace - she was a princess. Her story begins before her birth, however. There once was a magical golden flower, sought out by many eager adventurers. The flower was rumored to have healing qualities. It could heal injury and sickness. The kingdom's queen fell very ill one day and hope seemed to be lost. This magical golden flower was the kingdom's last hope. The king sent out a group of soldiers to search for the flower and bring it back so that it may heal their beloved queen. The first to reach the flower sitting on a cliff by the ocean that particular night, however, was an old hag by the name of Gothel who had been using the flower for centuries to keep herself young. After hearing the guards nearby, Gothel attempted to hide the flower before running out of sight. The guards found the flower, though, and immediately took it back to their queen, who not only returned to full health, but gave birth to a baby girl with beautiful golden blonde hair. Her name - Rapunzel. The old hag became desperate, however, as the effects of the golden flower wore off once more and her age returned to her. Gothel snuck into the palace and attempted to cut a lock of Rapunzel's hair, but the cut lock 'withered' and became brown, losing any magical quality that it had. The woman then panicked and snatched the baby up before escaping with her out of the window. The princess was never seen again. Gothel brought the baby Rapunzel to a tower in the middle of a forest, hidden away from view. She brushed her new blonde baby's hair, teaching the little girl the very song which activated her hair's magical quality. Once Rapunzel had grown old enough to start questioning her mother's need to keep her locked up in the tower, Gothel sealed the entrance to the tower to ensure that the girl would never leave. And after eighteen years of hair brushing, lovely singing, and Gothel keeping herself constantly young, Rapunzel remains in the tower, putting complete trust in the woman she believes to be her real mother. Rapunzel's only real friend up in that tower, however, was the chameleon, Pascal, who found his way to her. Rapunzel was swept from her tower just hours after having an argument with Gothel about leaving the tower to see the floating lights. Pandora History